El Gran Escape
by Sakenne
Summary: Yoh decide desaparecer del mapa de Anna para así ver qué es lo que ella hace sin él. Capítulo 2 Arribaaa! non!
1. Chapter 1

Hi, Everyone! Éste es mi primer fic, así que estoy hecha todo un manojo de nervios n.n' (sean piadosos conmigo, please). Decidí empezar con Shaman King debido a que éste fue el primer animé de tipo masivo que mis ojitos vieron (Saint Seiya y Rurouni Kenshin - animés que también vi - también pueden entrar en la categoría, pero los considero más elaborados y, por ende, un fic de ellos sería una tarea mucho más detallada y que requiere más tiempo por parte mía – tiempo que no tengo por la Universidad!... u.u … je, quién me manda a estudiar también… ñ.n'). Creo que son suficientes palabras de introducción y me dedico a lo mío, que es escribir… al menos, eso es lo que pienso…

Datos Generales: Cuando hago caras de personajes las encierro entre paréntesis (n.n), también cuando pongo sólo los ojos (nn)y cuando me da por opinar, que no son pocas veces, también abro un paréntesis (así), jajajaja…

Advertencias:

Si aparecen personajes extraños no se froten los ojos para leer mejor, probablemente es mi "hora de alucinaciones del día" y no medí las consecuencias de mis actos literarios, jajajajaaa (ésta es una regla general cualquiera sea la historia, puede que en ésta no incluya… depende de mi creatividad del día).

Rogaría que no me copiaran (quiero decir… NO COPIEN!), aunque no sé si las cosas me salgan tan bien como mi Ego dice, depende de los reviews…

Los reviews que haya los responderé vía mail, preferentemente, porque por este lado sé poco y nada de manejo…

Acá vamos!

(dedicado a… mí misma… y a quienes me conocen, jajajajajaaaa… nunca tan egocéntrica)

**El Gran Escape (o "The Great Escape", como le llamo yo nn)**

**Capítulo 1: **Al Límite de la Paciencia…

Yoh apagó repentinamente la música que retumbaba en sus oídos… ya no había Bob Marley que le sacara una sonrisa de los labios, ni Reggae que lo relajara, que lo distrajera de sus pensamientos, al menos, de los que lo acechaban últimamente… Se estiró en la cama, contando los segundos para que pasara lo de todos los días a la misma hora y desde hacía ya varios años… contó en silencio: uno, dos y…

YOH ASAKURA! - una voz femenina altamente enojada resonó por las paredes y le taladró los tímpanos al joven.- Quiero la cena y la quiero YA!

De inmediato bajo, Annita - respondió. Cada vez sentía menos ganas de llamarla así…

Y quiero una cena deliciosa. De no ser así, mañana correrás 20 kilómetros con Horo Horo y Pilika en la espalda! - prosiguió la voz.

De acuerdo, de acuerdo, jiji - qué raro, su risa se oía tan falsa… incluso para él.

Pasó por el lado de Anna y sólo le dirigió una mirada de molestia, la cual ella aparentemente ignoró. Por primera vez cocinó pensando más en sus amigos que en su prometida, porque de hacer la comida dedicada a ella era lo más probable que le hubiera quedado mala, sus manos no querían obrar con amor a Anna, sólo le dedicaban puños apretados por la ira… y contenían las lágrimas que Yoh derramaba cada vez que pensaba en los sentimientos de su prometida hacia él. No era un chico de llanto, pero últimamente sentía un dolor muy extraño en el pecho y creía que si no daba rienda suelta a la liberación de ese dolor probablemente explotaría en rabia… o atentando contra alguien. Amidamaru sólo sufría en silencio por su Amo y no encontraba qué hacer para provocar que Yoh sonriera de nuevo con esa calidez que lo caracterizaba. Pensaba que el haber derrotado a Hao sería el punto de culminación de su felicidad, pero fue para peor, ahora parecía no tener gusto por la vida…

Será que el Amo Yoh dejó de vivir junto con su hermano? - se preguntó el espíritu… aunque… presentía que eso no era lo que mantenía al Shaman en ese estado.

Yoh sirvió la cena y se sentó en silencio. Mientras Horo Horo no paraba de reír incluso hasta con la boca llena de comida, Manta se atragantaba con sus chistes, Tamao los miraba asombrada y Pilika le decía a su hermano que tuviera mejores modales, Anna permanecía mirando a su joven prometido entre bocado y bocado. En eso, Yoh se levanta de la mesa y parte hacia los dormitorios sin decir palabra, lo que deja a la itako completamente pasmada… "qué le pasa a Yoh?", se preguntaba, sin su mente dar respuesta alguna. Pensó en levantarse y seguirlo, pero no, prefirió quedarse abajo y subir después, cuando todo estuviera más calmo y no provocara tanta atención por sus actos. Bajó la cabeza y siguió comiendo… aparentemente, como si nada pasara, mientras su prometido, ya en su habitación, sentía que llegaba al límite de su paciencia…

No teaguanto más… Anna- le dio un puñetazo a la cama… y luego otro, otro y otro más… Pensaba en qué hacer para lastimarla tanto como ella a él, en por qué ella era tan mala cuando lo tenía cerca… "Esperen un momento, ahí está la clave! Me trata así porque yo estoy a su alcance… y si ya no lo estuviera?", Yoh se sintió tentado con la idea de desaparecer del mapamundi de Anna y, quizás, no volver jamás. No, no era que no la amara, pero ella necesitaba una pequeña demostración de peligro para que fuera al fin tan tierna como él con ella…

El joven Shaman levantó silenciosamente el auricular del teléfono y marcó el número que había anotado a la rápida en una servilleta y el que creyó jamás usar, pero ahora… esa persona era la única que lo podía ayudar en esto… rezaba a los Grandes Espíritus mientras marcaba, hasta que por el otro lado de la línea se oyó una voz…

Mansión Tao, con quién desea hablar?...

Ehhh… ehhh… se encontrará Ren Tao? – Yoh susurraba para que nadie oyera nada, especialmente por Anna, que parecía tener oídos biónicos (¬¬)

Quién lo necesita? Mire que está entrenando con su hermana Jun – esa mujer "quien – quiera – que – fuese" hacía demasiadas preguntas para su gusto (u.ú)

Yoh Asakura, desde Japón

Quién? No escucho…

Yoh Asakura, desde Japón… - dijo, un poco más fuerte (uú)

Quién? No escucho! – la señora parecía querer hacer explotar a nuestro joven Shaman en problemas.

YOH ASAKURA, DE JAPÓN! – esta vez hasta los espíritus lo escucharon (n.n)'

Espere…de… inmediato… lo… comunico… con… él… - se oyó una música típica de restaurante de fondo (O.o) y el Shaman miró a todos lados por si alguien (ese alguien era su prometida, específicamente) aparecía preguntando por qué demonios había pegado tremendo alarido. En acto de inspección se hallaba cuando una voz al otro lado del teléfono lo hizo saltar del susto y darse en la cabeza con el techo.

Diga…

Ren, es Yoh… (O.O)

Yoh? TÚ LLAMÁNDOME A MÍ? – el tono de sorpresa era tan notorio como que a Yoh le encantan las naranjas.

Sí, jijiji, cómo estás?

Entrenando hasta que me interrumpiste (u.ú)

Es que… (x.x)

Es que qué… (u.ú)?

Que…

Dime de una vez… - a Yoh se le había olvidado el pésimo humor del chino.

Necesito que me ayuuuudeeees! (ToT) – Ren tuvo que alejar el teléfono de su cara para evitar que el chorro de agua que cayó desde el auricular le mojara por completo la ropa de entrenamiento

Ya, ya, eres un Shaman, no llores como una niña! – le gritaba el chino en respuesta. – Cuando se te pase el ataque me dices qué demonios quieres para así poderme ir a entrenar en paz!

De acuerdo… - Yoh dejó de llorar en menos de un segundo. – Necesito salir de aquí y quiero saber si es que puedo quedarme en tu casa…

Quéeeee? – Ren creyó estar teniendo alucinaciones auditivas.

Lo que escuchas…

Pero… por qué dices eso?

Es Anna… - Yoh le contó de golpe todas las cosas que le habían pasado en el último tiempo y Ren, al otro lado de la línea, no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto triste por su amigo, aunque en el fondo esperaba que alguna vez se diera cuenta de que Anna lo trataba casi como un esclavo.

Ya me lo temía… qué quieres hacer?

Te lo dije, irme fuera del país, a China… claro, si es que se puede, jijiji…

De acuerdo, yo te ayudaré… - de repente se escucha un gran estruendo en la mansión Tao y la voz de una mujer se logra distinguir entre todo el alboroto.

Ren? (Oo)

Yoh? Hola, Yoh, soy Jun… (non)

Hola, Jun! (nn)

Escuché toda la conversación…

Sí? (Oo)

Sí... nada más déjalo en mis manos… haremos que Anna venga de rodillas por ti… (AA)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Acá termina mi 1º Capítulo, espero que les guste… hice un inicio un tanto normal, sin muchos efectos especiales, porque no deseo sobrecargar la historia (ni tampoco que se me acaben las ideas, jajajajaja).

Nos vemos… bye bye… nn.

Sakenne.

P.D.: Disculpen el separador, pero ningún otro me dio resultado


	2. Chapter 2

A todos los que me mandaron reviews… gracias! ToT… les dejaré una notita a cada uno al final de este capítulo, el que espero les guste n.n. Va dedicado con cariño para ustedes…

A las dos horas de haber levantado el teléfono, Yoh colgó…

Jijiji, esto se va a poner muy interesante… - murmuró.

**El Gran Escape**

**Capítulo 2: **La Huida.

Hora: 3:00 de la madrugada. Unos pasos sigilosos resultaban apenas audibles dentro de la pensión, la misión era moverse sin ser oído y, hasta el momento, todo iba a pedir de boca. Los pasos fueron directamente a la cocina… donde pararon en el refrigerador y unas manos salieron desde las sombras y volvieron a ellas llenas de… naranjas. El refrigerador fue cerrado y la sombra silenciosa se movió directamente hacia la puerta de entrada, pero se detuvo, cambió de dirección y subió por las escaleras, dirigiéndose directamente a una habitación en particular.

Abrieron la puerta y una muchacha rubia yacía profundamente dormida. La sombra se acercó lentamente hasta llegar lo más cerca de ella posible. Se agachó y, de la manera más cuidadosa posible, estiró la mano para acariciarle el cabello, pero un suspiro y un movimiento de la joven detuvo este acto y ella, al abrir los ojos sobresaltada por sentir una presencia extraña dentro de su cuarto, no vio a nadie allí. Todo estaba normal, todo en orden, todo como siempre, así que cerró los ojos, pero no sabía que, mientras se disponía a dormir nuevamente, su prometido, Yoh Asakura, iba saliendo, quizás para siempre, de su vida.

No se fue con nada, sólo con Harusame, Amidamaru y su fe en que todo iba a resultar bien. A campo abierto una avioneta lo esperaría para dirigirse a China y allí poder reunirse con los Tao, donde armaría la segunda parte del plan, de la cual Ren no estaba para nada enterado. Se sintió un poco culpable al no decirle nada a Manta, pero él era fácilmente influenciable por Anna y, tarde o temprano, acabaría diciendo la verdad, lo cual arruinaría los planes. Llegó a la avioneta y una cara familiar lo esperaba, una que jamás creyó que vería en ese momento (cara de Yoh: O.o)

Hola, Yoh! – lo saludaron.

F… F… Fausto? OO

No te preocupes, Jun me contó todo – dijo, con su cara de siempre.

Y no le dirás a Anna? – OO?

No, no le diré, guardaré el secreto – sí… el mundo estaba completamente loco.

Pero… por qué?

Quiero que sean felices y, si esto es necesario, pues… adelante.

Y qué tienes que ver tú en todo esto? – Yoh entendía cada vez menos o.o

Pues… yo te llevaré donde los Tao – nn

O.O, acaso sabes dónde es?

Recibí todas las instrucciones, así que sé cómo llegar. Ahora, súbete antes de que me arrepienta y termine por delatarte!

Hora: 4:00 de la madrugada. Yoh Asakura, Fausto, Eliza y la avioneta se abrían paso por el cielo, dejando atrás Funbari, la pensión y el pasado. El joven Shaman se sentía contrariado… por una parte estaba contento porque sentía que todo lo que se avecinaba sería mucho mejor que lo vivido hasta el momento, pero, por otro lado, un temor lo acechaba… el temor de que, aunque todo saliera como el plan quería, Anna siguiera siendo tan dura como siempre. Una punzada de dolor le atravesó el pecho… sí, tenía miedo de que eso sucediera, de que ella definitivamente mostrara que no lo quería y que, además, lo matara por la cuenta de teléfono que dejó antes de irse producto de su llamada de dos horas a China (T.T). No sabía qué le sucedía, nunca antes había sentido miedo haciendo algo, pero en este momento sí… sentía un miedo horrible de que todo se fuera por la coladera y se quedara completamente solo, sin siquiera una prometida, ya que su abuela probablemente aceptaría la petición de Anna de destruir el compromiso. Y hablando de abuelas… se acordó de la suya y más miedo le dio… estaba tan inspirado con todo lo que iba a suceder que ni se le pasó por la mente el recordar a Kino y su carácter huracánico. Piiiiiip, demasiado tarde, ya se había acordado de ella y los nervios que sintió en un principio subieron como la espuma, dejando a Yoh como una verdadera gelatina voladora en medio del cielo y acompañado en su incertidumbre nada más que por su fiel acompañante, que lo miraba con ojos de 6 (Sakenne: jajajajaja, son éstos… "¬¬", en algunos teclados serían ojos de 1), como diciendo "en qué lío se ha metido el Amo Yoh".

Hora… indefinida, pero ya de mañana. La avioneta del amor se preparaba para aterrizar e Yoh se afirmaba con todas sus fuerzas en el asiento, hasta que recordó que para algo existía el cinturón de seguridad y se lo abrochó, aliviado. Cerca de diez minutos después ya estaban en tierra, en un lugar bastante desierto, sólo adornado con el verde del pasto, flores, árboles…

Sakenne: Yoh, mira hacia el lado y deja de describir las cosas como si no pudieras mover la cabeza ¬¬.

Yoh: estoy mareado x.x.

Sakenne: tú te quisiste ir en avioneta.

Yoh: no me dejaste otra alternativa ¬¬.

Sakenne: no me diste ninguna sugerencia. –

Yoh: no tenía idea de que podía hablar contigo T.T. –

Sakenne: O.o… es verdad . .

Yoh: ves? nn, si hubiera sabido me voy en avión de primera clase o… en barco! Síiiiii, en barcooo!

Sakenne: ¬¬, claro, y hubieras llegado a China próximo a cumplir 80 años y justo al funeral de Jun, aparte que deberías recordar que la mansión Tao no está cerca de nada que tenga que ver con grandes afluentes de… agua! u.ú

Yoh: u.u, parece que no te gustó la idea.

Sakenne: mejor déjame a mí hacer la historia u.ú.

Yoh: de acuerdo, de acuerdo, pero para la próxima me mandas en algo que no me maree tanto, sí? n.n'

Sakenne: OK ¬¬.

Yoh: Yupiiiiii!

Sakenne: deja continuar con la historia!

Yoh: Sí n.n…

En qué iba? Ah, sí! De pronto, Yoh voltea y se encuentra de frente con una construcción sólida, alta e increíblemente imponente. Se queda mirándola con la boca abierta y no se dio cuenta cuando el doctor Fausto se puso al lado de él, así que imaginen nada más el salto que pegó cuando le empezaron a hablar.

Ésta es la Mansión Tao…

Guauuu… - dijo Yoh, desde el suelo, donde había llegado a parar gracias a la siempre salvadora fuerza de gravedad.

Yo que tú me levanto y te vienes conmigo… mira que si no, te vas a perder y con lo distraído que eres dudo mucho que te encontremos antes de que cumplas 50 años.

Sí n.n

Yoh: oye, Sakenne, tan despistado crees que soy?

Sakenne: ehmmm, sí.

Yoh: u.u.

Sakenne: no te preocupes, va bien con tu personalidad.

Yoh: n.n, si tú lo dices…

La caminata desde la pista improvisada de aterrizaje hasta la entrada de la mansión Tao fue bastante larga e Yoh, ni siquiera a una décima parte del recorrido, ya iba con la lengua afuera. Eran demasiadas cosas para él: la escapada, el viaje, el clima diferente, el sueño… hambre! Con el estómago dándole un concierto de lujo pensaba en que Ren ojalá le tuviera algo para comer, porque ya no podía más. Para hacerse más corto el viaje se fue pensando en naranjas y en cosas ricas y, justo cuando iba a comerse una torta de 400 personas en su imaginación, se pega feroz colisión con una muralla. Mira hacia arriba… y sus ojos sólo ven concreto y piedras… se aleja un poco más y se da cuenta de que está frente a una tremenda construcción de tipo oriental (cuando digo tremenda es TREMENDA!), la cual se veía bastante extraña metida entre tanta naturaleza. Fausto estaba subiendo unas escaleras (las cuales Yoh no vio porque estaba demasiado concentrado pensando en pasteles y perdió el rumbo yéndose un poco para el lado) y lo miraba con cara de "sígueme". Yoh subió corriendo y, otra vez, chocó con algo… esta vez era un portón imponente con dragones tallados y de un color oscuro. Los famosos dragones estaban tan bien tallados que, por un momento, parecían reales. Con esa visión, Yoh saltó un poco más incluso que cuando Fausto lo asustó… quedando otra vez en el suelo. De pronto, el portón se abrió y una figura femenina se dejó entrever en las sombras y, tras esa figura, venía otra de menor tamaño y con un extraño peinado hacia arriba…

Yoh! – de repente, la sombra femenina se vio claramente y se abalanzó sobre el joven Shaman. – Qué alegría tenerte aquí!

Hola, Jun – alcanzó a responder éste, momentos antes de ser completamente aplastado por el abrazo apretujado de la mayor de los Tao

Jun, mejor suéltalo – se oyó una voz detrás de la aludida

Ella así lo hizo e Yoh vio, después de mucho tiempo, la familiar silueta de quien, en principio, fue su enemigo y hoy era su gran amigo: Ren Tao. Éste le dio la mano, para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Así que huyendo de tu prometida, ya era hora – el joven Tao lo miró con cierta comprensión.

Es que…

Es que qué…

No aguantaba más…

Se nota, cualquiera estaría loco al lado de ella…

Oooyeee, no era para tanto – ToT

Cómo que no? Cualquiera sabe que esa prometida tuya es capaz de matar de los nervios hasta a un tótem.

Ooooyeeeee!

Lo siento, sólo digo la verdad. Si no fuera como yo te digo, no estarías aquí… u.ú

Pero…

Pero nada!

Pero… O.o

Pero nada, Yoh, tú sabes que tengo razón!

Bueee… prefiero no pelear contigo n.n

No creas que te salvarás de eso… A.A

Huh? O.O

Tu hospedaje en MI Mansión no será gratis…

O.O! Me vas a cobrar muy caro? – Yoh sentía cómo su estómago se empezaba a contraer…

No, no te voy a cobrar… sólo quiero entrenar con alguien que esté a mi altura… en este caso, contigo.

Ahhhh, entrenar! n.n, ya creía que me ibas a tener lavando platos…

No, para eso hay servidumbre – Ren sonrió un poco

Ren! – un grito sacó a los chicos de su ensueño

Dime, Jun…

Déjame a solas con Yoh

De acuerdo… - caminó hacia dentro de la casa junto con Fausto y su esposa Eliza. – Nos vemos después.

Nos vemos n.n – Sonrió Yoh.

Estaba nuestro querido Shaman agitando la mano en señal de despedida cuando, de repente, una mirada inquisitiva lo volvió a la realidad… era Jun.

Yoh… - ella le sonrió abiertamente.- Me alegra saber que decidiste seguir el plan.

Sí, es que no sabía qué hacer con Anna…

Es que ella está demasiado convencida de que te tendrá por siempre y eso hace que se… cómo decirlo… se malcríe un poco. Es tan orgullosa como mi hermano…

Y crees que resultará lo que planeaste?

Por supuesto – Jun se lanzó a reír. – Pero recuerda esto… yo también quiero que me ayudes con algo…

Lo sé, lo sé…

Y bien… cuándo empezamos con mi plan?

Ehhh… cuando quieras…

Desde el almuerzo entonces – A.A, Jun rió con malicia…

Hora: 13:00 horas en Japón. Anna estaba en el living de la pensión, sentada, con una mano en el auricular del teléfono y la otra marcando con firmeza un número que conocía muy bien… Mientras daba el tono de marcado, ella pensaba millones de cosas, pero había un presentimiento que no la dejaba en paz… presentía que algo le había sucedido a Yoh…

Mansión Asakura…

Señora Asakura… habla Anna

Anna! Qué sorpresa! Cómo te va?

No tengo tiempo para hablar de mí. Dígame… se encuentra Yoh?

Yoh? Pero si Yoh no ha venido desde hace 3 meses…

Quéee? – la itako sintió una puntada de miedo y ganas de permanecer callada, dejándose sólo para ella sus temores, pero pudo más la fidelidad a la familia de su prometido y decidió hablar. - Entonces… temo decirle que su único hijo ha desaparecido…

**Continuará…**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Naru: Gracias por el review…y no te preocupes, seguiré el fic, aunque no pueda actualizar mucho debido a que estoy en semana de exámenes. Prometo leer el tuyo apenas pueda y dejarte una opinión como se merece. Saludos

Verox: Gracias por los halagos. El plan de Jun se verá con el tiempo, porque es bastante largo y complejo, digno de ella . Saludos para ti también

Minamo: Obvio que será un YohxAnna, ya me tiene completamente harta el HaoxAnna, aunque a ratos me viene la idea de hacer un Lemmon entre esos dos… por mientras, esto seguirá relajado, aunque no descarto la idea de ponerme medio pornográfica, jajajaja! Saludos

SaQra: Seguí tus sugerencias . Gracias por las felicitaciones y espero que sigas escribiendo tan bien como siempre

Besos a todos y nos vemos en el Capítulo III. Bye, Bye… Sakenne.


End file.
